pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Edouard Roditi
Édouard Roditi (June 6, 1910 - May 10, 1992)Roditi, Edouard (1910-1992), glbtq encyclopedia, glbtq inc. Web, April 13, 2013. was a Paris-born American poet, prose writer, and translator.Rough Guide to Turkey Page 1061 Rosie Ayliffe, Marc Dubin, John Gawthrop - 2003 "Edouard Roditi was born of Turkish Sephardic Jewish parents, but left Istanbul relatively early in life. Though for many years dividing his time between Paris and California, he still retained an obvious affection for his roots;.. " Life Roditi was born in Paris to Turkish Sephardic Jewish parents. His father, a native of Istanbul, was an American citizen.George Monteiro - The Presence of Pessoa: English, American, and Southern African ... Page 28 1998 "Credit Edouard Roditi with having introduced Fernando Pessoa to readers in the United States. ... In a "conversation with Edmund White, published in 1985, he recalled: My father was an American citizen, though born as a Sephardic Jew in Roditi was born in Paris" Roditi studied in France, England, Germany and the United States. He published several volumes of poetry, short stories, and art criticism. A surrealist, he published the first surrealist manifesto in English, "The New Reality", in the Oxford Outlook of 1929.Finding Aid for the Edouard Roditti papers, Online Archive of California, California Digital Library, University of California. Web, Apr. 13, 2013. He was also well regarded as a translator, and translated into English original works from French, German, Spanish, Danish and Turkish. In 1961, Roditi translated Yaşar Kemal's epic novel İnce Memed (1955) under the English title Memed, My Hawk. This book was instrumental in introducing the famed Turkish writer to the English-speaking world. Memed, My Hawk is still in print. In addition to his poetry and translations, Roditi is perhaps best remembered for the numerous interviews he conducted with modernist artists, including Marc Chagall, Joan Miró, Oskar Kokoschka, Philippe Derome and Hannah Höch. Several of these have been assembled in the collection Dialogues on Art. Publications Poetry *''Poems for F''. Paris: Editions du Sagittaire, 1935. *''Prison Within Prison: Three elegies on Hebrew themes''. Prairie City, IL: James A. Decker, 1941. *''Poems 1928-1948''. Norfolk, CT: New Directions, 1949. *''Poems''. Teaneck, NJ: Fairleigh Dickinson University, 1960? *''New Hierogylphic Tales: Prose poems''. San Francisco, CA: Kayak Books / City Lights Books, 1968. *''Emperor of Midnight''. Los Angeles, CA: Black Sparrow, 1974. *''In a Lost World''. Santa Barbara, CA: Black Sparrow, 1978. *''The Temptations of a Saint''. Rancho Santa Fe, CA: Ettan Press, 1980. *''Thrice Chosen''. Santa Barbara, CA: Black Sparrow, 1981. *''New Old & New Testaments'' (prose poems). New York: Red Ozier, 1983. *''Orphic Love''. New York: Hydra, 1986. *''Chose Your Own World'' (prose poems). Santa Maria, CA: Asylum Arts, 1992. Short fiction *''The Delights of Turkey: Twenty tales''. New York: New Directions, 1977. *''Stadtpark, Vienna: A weekend in the country''. London: Menard Press, 1980. Non-fiction *"The New Reality" in The Oxford Outlook, 1929. *''G.A. Borgese''. Seewanee, TN: University of the South, 1942. *''Oscar Wilde''. Norfolk, CT: New Directions, 1947. *''Magellan of the Pacific''. New York: McGraw-Hill, 1973. *''The Disorderly Poet, and other essays''. Santa Barbara, CA: Capra, 1975. *''Meetings with Conrad''. Los Angeles, CA: Press of the Pedacycle Lady, 1977. *''The Journal of an Apprentice Cabbalist''. Newcastle-upon-Tyne, UK: Cloud, 1991. Interviews *''Dialogues on Art''. New York: Horizon, 1961. *''More Dialogues on Art''. Santa Barbara, CA: Ross-Erikson, 1984. *''Dialogues: Conversations with European artists at mid-century''. San Francisco, CA: Bedford Arts, 1990. Translated *Andre Breton, Young Cherry Trees Secured Against Hares. New York: View Editions, 1946; Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 1969. *Yashar Kemal, Memel, My Hawk. London: Collins Harvill Press, 1961. *Yūnus Emre, The Wandering Fool: Sufi poems of a thirteenth-century Turkish Dervish. Cadmus, 1984. *Alain Bosquet, God's Torment. Athens, OH: Ohio University Press, 1994. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Edouard Roditi, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 13, 2013. See also *List of U.S. poets References Fonds *Finding Aid for the Edouard Roditti papers, Online Archive of California Notes External links ;Poems *Edouard Rodito 1910-1992 at the Poetry Foundation *Edouard Roditi at PoemHunter (3 poems) ;Books *Edouard Roditi at Amazon.com ;About *Edouard Roditi at New Directions Publishing *Edouard Roditi, 81, a Poet and Essayist, obituary, New York Times *Roditi, Edouard (1910-1992} in the GLBTQ encyclopedia *Edouard Roditi interview at Bombsite. *Edouard Roditi and the Istanbul avant-garde (excerpt). Category:1910 births Category:1992 deaths Category:American poets Category:American translators Category:LGBT writers from the United States Category:French–English translators Category:German–English translators Category:Danish–English translators Category:Turkish–English translators Category:Spanish–English translators Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Translators to English